


Réconfort pour un champ de violettes

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lemon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 10. Eita Semi est envoyé par son tuteur au manoir Shiratorizawa afin de servir le baron Ushijima. Celui-ci vit en reclus et semble s'être renfermé sur lui-même à la tristesse des domestiques. Grâce au coup de pouce d'un mystérieux bibliothécaire, Eita va l'aider à s'ouvrir. UA. Yaoi. UshiSemi.Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.





	

Wakatoshi Ushijima était le fils de la baronne du comté de Shiratorizawa, il avait été élevé dans l'optique de devenir un bon seigneur et excellait dans tout ce qu'il faisait. C'était un bon épéiste, il gérait les affaires d'une main de maitre et sa force ainsi que son charisme furent le fruit d'une admiration et d'une envie sans bornes de la part de ses pairs.

Sa mère lui avait ensuite cédé le titre le jour de ses dix-huit ans, se jugeant trop âgée pour continuer à s'occuper de ses terres. Elle savait aussi en outre que Wakatoshi préférait la gent masculine donc il n'aurait probablement pas d'héritier par le biais du mariage.

Celui-ci l'avait rassurée en lui déclarant qu'il recueillerait un enfant n'ayant pas eu le bonheur d'avoir la chaleur d'un foyer. La baronne souhaitait plus que tout que son fils fut heureux mais un beau jour, Wakatoshi tomba malade.

Le jeune baron restait allité dans sa chambre alternant le travail et la contemplation mélancolique du paysage depuis la fenêtre, ce champ de violettes qui se trouvait non loin du manoir et qui continuait à fleurir malgré les premières givres hivernales. Un champ qu'il avait l'habitude d'entretenir jadis.

L'ancienne baronne ne le supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Wakatoshi était devenu bien solitaire avec le temps, communiquant de moins en moins bien qu'il fut habituellement très renfermé. Puis vint un jour où le baron ne parlat plus à personne.

Pas même à Reon, son majordome qui était un homme de confiance. Celui-ci savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et avait même l'impression d'être un usurpateur. Cependant, il aidait le seigneur du mieux qu'il le pouvait, de même que la plupart des domestiques lui étaient loyaux, veillant sur cet homme qu'ils admirèrent tous pour sa droiture. Tout était sur le point de changer avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau valet.

Eita Semi regardait par la fenêtre de la calèche. En dépit de son attitude stoique, le jeune homme était bien nerveux. Son maitre, le vieux lettré Washijou n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'envoyer dans le manoir du domaine Shiratorizawa pour servir le seigneur Ushijima. Un sacerdoce pour beaucoup lui comprit mais une véritable source de pression supplémentaire. Washijou-sensei l'avait recueilli lorsqu'il était enfant à l'orphelinat et l'avait formé aux lettres et aux sciences afin qu'il rentre dans le corps du professorat plus tard. Cependant, ce dernier avait changé d'avis. "Va servir le seigneur Ushijima, ça te fera les pieds.

-Mais pourquoi mai..

-...Tu le sauras une fois là-bas. Fais ce que je te dis, petit avorton, c'est pour toi bien et aussi pour celui de Wakatoshi-sama. Maintenant, du vent!"

Eita soupira. Le vieil homme avait toujours eu la réputation d'être quelqu'un de sévère, n'aidant que l'élite de l'élite et on lui prêtait le don de prémonition. Il avait peut-être vu quelque chose dans l'avenir proche.

De toute façon, il verrait bien une fois là-bas, dans ce lieu où résidait la personne la plus inaccessible qu'il connaissat.

Le jeune homme avait rencontré Ushijima-sama un jour où celui-ci était passé voir Washijou-sensei pour se documenter sur quelque chose. Eita l'avait trouvé magnifique, une aura de puissance semblait émaner de lui et pourtant, il avait ressenti cette différence, ce fossé entre deux mondes. Ushijima-sama avait été là, près de lui, mais hors de sa portée.

La calèche s'arrêta au manoir. Eita descendit en prenant sa valise puis admira l'architecture de la batisse, classique et grande, d'une grande pureté avec ses façades blanches et sa multitude des fenêtres aux rideaux d'un mauve fumé. Un homme de carrure robuste l'accueillit près de l'entrée en lui faisant une courbette. "Vous devez être Semi-san, je suis Reon Oohira, le majordome de Wakatoshi-sama."

Eita fut une courbette. "Enchanté, Oohira-san. Washijou-sensei m'envoie pour servir le baron.

\- Oui, c'est ce qui est convenu, dit Reon en lui ouvrant la porte, normalement c'est Goshiki-kun qui s'occupe de l'accueil mais j'ai préféré vous recevoir en personne. Goshiki-kun est quelque peu...maladroit."

Semi hocha la tête en contemplant la décoration d'intérieur, les murs, d'un blanc crême, était pour la plupart décorés d'une draperie aux teintes prunes brodées d'un aigle blanc dont les fils argentés mirent plus de relief à l'ensemble. Eita savait qu'il s'agissait des armoiries de la famille et elles étaient de toute beauté. La voix de Reon le tira de ses pensées : "Je vais vous montrer les quartiers des domestiques où se trouve votre chambre."

Ils marchèrent donc au rez-chaussée, la chambre du baron se trouvant à l'étage. Ils passèrent ainsi par les cuisines où Reon lui présenta le cuisinier Hayato puis ils longèrent tous deux le couloir où Reon expliqua la situation : "Wakatoshi-sama se renferme de plus en plus sur lui-même ces temps-ci, j'ai beau l'assister dans la gestion et envoyer des domestiques pour le servir, il parle à peine." Ils montèrent ensuite à l'étage par le biais d'un escalier situé non loin des dépendances. "La bibliothèque se trouve au fond du couloir, poursuivit le majordome, Wakatoshi-sama est un féru de lecture."

Ils traversèrent ensuite un autre coulour quand un jeune homme chatain sortit d'une salle en soupirant, le plateau rempli d'une assiette d'un mets qui n'avait pas été mangé. "Wakatoshi-sama n'a encore pas touché à son assiette.", s'attrista le majordome.

Il présenta ensuite Semi au domestique. "Semi-san, voici Shirabu-san, qui est aussi un domestique du manoir. A partir de maintenant, Semi-san vous remplacerez Shirabu-san pour le service désormais." Kenjirou lui jeta un regard attéré comme s'il venait d'entendre la plus grande insulte qu'il eut entendu: "Vous vous impliquez trop, Shirabu-san et cela incommode Wakatoshi-sama."

Le châtain ne répondit rien, il partit en portant le plateau, non sans oublier d'adresser un regard mauvais à Semi. Lui-même fut étonné d'être directement assigné au service du baron. "Excusez son comportement, fit Reon en s'arrêtant devant une porte, voici votre chambre. J'en ai choisi une près de celle du maitre afin que vous puissiez le servir à tout moment. Wakatoshi-sama dispose d'une clochette, je doute qu'il vous appelle pour l'instant, profitez-en pour vous reposer, il laissa Eita entrer, je vais vous laisser. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin." Le blond hocha la tête avant de le laisser partir.

Eita contempla la chambre, même si il était un domestique, on lui avait donné une chambre bien luxueuse avec pupitre en bois d'ébène, un lit dont la parure était de très grande facture. "Rien à voir avec la chambre où je dormais chez Washijou-sensei." Le vieux lettré était un adepte de l'austérité et vivait presque dans le dénuement avec pour seul luxe ses pupitres où il enseignait ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque où étaient consignés tous ses livres. Le reste des meubles était de qualité modeste, d'un bois rudimentaire.

Le nouveau domestique se posa sur son lit en soupirant. Il se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé et surtout pourquoi maitre Washijou avait décidé de l'envoyer ici? Non pas qu'il n'aimat pas, au contraire, il pourrait enfin revoir Ushijima-sama même s'il devait rester à distance respectueuse.

Eita remarqua qu'un uniforme avait été posé sur la chaise. Il mit donc son costume mauve et blanc avant d'entendre la clochette sonner. Le jeune homme partit donc à la rencontre de celui qu'il allait servir en sortant de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre située près de la sienne pour y voir le seigneur de ses lieux assis dans son lit en train de lire une lettre.

Même dans cette situation, Ushijima-sama possédait une distinction et une élégance solenelle, cependant Eita put remarquer que ses yeux semblaient vides, comme épuisés d'avoir trop pleurer. Pourtant, un tel comportement ne correspondait pas tellement au seigneur Ushijima. "Ainsi donc tu es mon nouveau serviteur.

\- Oui, Wakatoshi-sama. Je me nomme Eita Semi, pour vous servir.", répondit Eita en faisant une légère courbette trahissant malgré tout sa raideur.

Wakatoshi détailla le nouveau venu de la tête au pied. Il le trouvait très beau, ses cheveux d'une teinte particulière lui donnait envie d'y plonger les mains dedans cependant derrière son air sérieux, il pouvait deviner sa nervosité.

Néanmoins, la lueur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux gris le troublait. Cela lui évoquait un sentiment, une émotion qu'il croyait perdue et qui commençait à fleurir de nouveau dans son coeur. " J'aurai besoin que tu me trouves quelques livres dans ma bibliothèque, s'empressa-t-il d'ordonner, Reon m'a conseillé de me distraire et je lui donne raison pour une fois. Trouves-en moi des bons, Shirabu ne m'apporte que des ouvrages qui ne m'interessent pas.

\- Bien, monsieur."

Eita se mit donc en chemin et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui se trouvait au fond du couloir étroit. Les étagères présentes dans la salle prenaient la poussière et une légère odeur de renfermé flottait dans la pièce. Le blond fut surpris du nombre de livres rangés, même maitre Washijou n'en avait pas autant. "Bon, lesquels lui prendre?"

\- Ceux à l'étagère du fond feront l'affaire."

Le blond se retourna pour voir à coté de lui un homme vêtu du même uniforme que lui, dont les cheveux vermillon étaient coiffés en pic, son visage semblait terrifiant mais le sourire amical sur ses lèvres le rendait moins effrayant. "Je ne vous ai pas vu arriver, déclara Eita, vous vous occupez de la bibliothèque?

\- Oui, c'est mon sanctuaire, répondit joyeusement l'inconnu, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas beaucoup entretenu mais cela lui donne du cachet."

Eita prit trois ou quatre livres à l'étagère du fond d'après les conseils énoncés plus tôt. Il en reconnaissait d'ailleurs quelques uns."Voilà, cela va être amplement suffisant. Merci beaucoup."

\- De rien, répondit l'homme pendant que le blond partit avec la pile de livres dans ses bras, si tu as besoin de conseils, n'hésite pas. Et, ah oui, j'oubliais!, le blond se retourna, il y a un jardin de violettes près de la chambre du maitre. Je vous conseille d'y aller faire un tour."

Eita se demanda pourquoi il en faisait allusion. "Je vais voir ça, merci encore."

Le bibliothécaire ne répondit rien si ce n'était que par un sourire. Le blond partit ensuite dans la chambre de Wakatoshi-sama qui fut surpris de voir que son nouveau serviteur connaissait ses goûts. "J'ai bien aimé ce livre, déclara Eita en lui montrant un des ouvrages, je le trouve empreint de mélancolie." Wakatoshi-sama le regarda sans mot dire. "Pardonnez-moi d'avoir pris la parole sans votre permission.

-Ce n'est rien, cela m'a juste surpris de voir quelqu'un connaitre ce livre, c'est tout." Il y eut un silence. "Vous avez lu aussi les autres?

\- Oui, Washijou-sensei les a dans sa collection."

Wakatoshi réfléchit un moment. Cet homme, Eita Semi, il l'avait donc bien vu avec..."Tu es l'orphelin recueilli par Washijou-sensei.

\- Oui, il m'a adopté lorsque j'avais huit ans et il m'a élevé ensuite, Eita eut un sourire nostalgique, certes, il est sévère mais je n'ai jamais manqué de rien.

\- Je vois, il était mon précepteur quand j'étais enfant.

\- Oui, il m'en a parlé et vous étiez un excellent élève selon ses dires."

Wakatoshi hocha la tête en regardant distraitement le jardin de fleurs violettes qui se parait de teintes chaudes au crépuscule : "Oui, ma mère voulait que j'ai une excellente éducation donc il venait de temps en temps au manoir me donner des cours." Eita l'entendit soupirer brièvement. "J'aimerai avoir quelque chose à manger. Discuter avec vous m'a ouvert l'appétit, j'ignore pour quelle raison.

\- Je vais chercher ça sur le champ, déclara Eita avant de sortir de la chambre. Le fait d'avoir pu fait en sorte que Wakatoshi-sama puisse manger de nouveau le rendit heureux. Il descendit donc aux cuisines où il croisa Hayato avec Shirabu et un autre homme, aux cheveux noirs, qui lui était inconnu, tous deux assis en train d'assister le cuisinier en épluchant les légumes. "Ah, tu dois être le nouveau, je suis Tsutomu Goshiki.

\- Enchanté, fit Eita, je voulais savoir si vous pouviez préparer à manger pour Wakatoshi-sama."

Tous arrêtèrent leur tache pour le regarder, abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. "Quoooooiiiii!?, cria Goshiki en se levant subitement pour le prendre par les épaules, tu as réussi à faire en sorte que Wakatoshi-sama mange? C'est un miracle!"

Eita fut gêné : "Euh, ce n'est rien, fit-il en se grattant la tête, j'ai juste..."Il s'interrompit face au visage renfrogné et très énervé de Shirabu. "Arrête, Kenjirou, dit Goshiki, il faut que tu acceptes la situation."

Le chatain se leva puis partit subitement non sans avoir de nouveau poignarder Eita du regard. "Je suis désolé, ajouta Tsutomu qui s'était rembruni, Kenjirou aime beaucoup Wakatoshi-sama.

\- C'est une véritable idole pour lui, renchérit Hayato qui préparait de quoi manger pour leur seigneur, pas étonnant qu'il soit jaloux.

\- Oui, mais à cause de ça, il ne me remarque même pas." Tsutomu poussa ensuite un soupir avant de reprendre de son habituelle attitude énergique. Il déclara en retournant à sa place."Allez, ce n'est pas tout ça mais ce ragout ne va pas se faire tout seul.

\- Je vais vous aider, proposa Eita en s'asseyant sur un des tabouret près de la table de cuisine en se retroussant les manches.

\- Merci, répondit Hayato, d'habitude, c'est Taichi qui m'aide avec Tsutomu mais il est parti régler un problème avec sa famille. C'est le palefrenier.

\- Ah d'accord."

Ils continuèrent ensuite à faire la cuisine.

Wakatoshi parcourut le premier livre que lui avait passé Eita. Il eut un petit sourire à la pensée de leur discussion, il s'était senti revivre pour ainsi dire et étrangement, la présence du jeune homme lui avait fait du bien.

Son coeur se mettait à battre de nouveau et c'était une émotion nouvelle qui était revenue, comme si...Il regardait le jardin de fleurs violettes dehors. Wakatoshi se dit qu'il y retournerait un jour, cela faisait maintenant trois années qu'il vivait en reclus, ne sortant de sa chambre que pour se laver ou pour aller aux toilettes et pourtant, il hésitait encore.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et le visage de Wakatoshi reprit une expression sévère lorsqu'il vit Shirabu. "Pourquoi, Wakatoshi-sama?, répondit tristement le chatain, pourquoi cet homme? Il vient juste de venir et...

\- Shirabu, je suis désolé." Bien sûr qu'il connaissait les sentiments du jeune homme à son égard mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas de l'amour mais de l'adoration.

Shirabu ne supportait pas d'être éloigné de lui, son modèle, son idole, surtout à cause d'un inconnu. Il allait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui : "Je vous..."

Quoi?

Pourquoi mes mots sont-ils bloqués dans ma gorge?

"Je..."

C'était comme si quelqu'un m'empêchait de les dire.

Kenjirou versa alors des larmes de frustration. Pourquoi? Une main se posa sur son épaule. Le chatain vit Reon lui déclarer : "Retournez dans vos quartiers, Shirabu-kun. Vous avez besoin d'avoir de nouveau les idées claires."

Shirabu hocha légèrement la tête puis partit, errant dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il croisa Goshiki qui semblait l'attendre. Celui-ci se doutait un peu de ce qui allait se passer alors il avait décidé de quitter les cuisines pour voir.

Voir Kenjirou ainsi lui fendait le coeur et il ne pouvait décemment pas en vouloir à Eita pour ça. Il trouvait le nouveau sympathique et si Wakatoshi-sama recouvrait la santé grâce à lui, c'était ce qui comptait.

Tsutomu caressait lentement les joues de Kenjirou du pouce afin d'essuyer les larmes qui y coulaient avant de le serrer doucement dans ses bras. "Allons dans ta chambre, Kenjirou. Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu." Il se refusait de dire que cela allait aller alors que celui qu'il aimait avait le coeur brisé. Kenjirou avait surtout besoin de soutien maintenant et Tsutomu prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour le rendre de nouveau heureux.

Le chatain hocha lentement la tête avant de sentir Tsutomu rompre son étreinte. Il se laissa guider dans sa chambre, ce dernier lui ayant pris tendrement la main.

Eita arriva à l'étage quelques minutes plus tard en portant le plateau où se trouvait une assiette de ragoût tout fumant.1. Il sentit que l'ambiance était devenue sacrément pesante et croisa aussi le majordome qui sortait de la chambre de Wakatoshi-sama. "Je vois que Wakatoshi-sama a recouvré l'appétit et d'après ses dires, c'est grâce à vous. Je vous remercie.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, s'empressa de dire Eita, mais si cela a contribué à ce que Wakatoshi se sente bien, alors tant mieux."

Reon lui sourit avant de partir de nouveau, laissant le blond seul qui continua à avancer jusqu'à voir le mystérieux bibliothécaire non loin de la chambre du maitre de ces lieux. "Que faites-vous ici?, demanda Eita, surpris de le voir là.

\- Je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air et voir comment allait Wakatoshi-sama, répondit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres, je suppose que les livres ont été à son gout.

\- Oui et je voulais vous remercier. C'est surtout grâce à vous que Wakatoshi-sama a l'air d'aller mieux. Sans ces livred, il ne se serait pas autant ouvert, je pense."

Le bibliothécaire eut un sourire qu'Eita qualifia de triste. "Je vais te laisser afin que vous puissiez savourer votre petit tête à tête ensemble."

Le blond fuit son regard, gêné par une telle remarque. Cependant..."Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre..,"Il n'y eut personne en face de lui"...nom?"

Il avait du repartir à la bibliothèque.

Eita posa alors le plateau et frappa alors à la porte. "Entrez."

Wakatoshi frémit d'anticipation lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Eita amena le plateau sur le lit. "Voilà votre diner.

\- Merci, et reste avec moi s'il te plait, ajouta-t-il lorsque le blond s'apprêta à partir. Wakatoshi dégusta donc le ragout qu'il trouva succulent. Il ne doutait pas que Hayato était un bon cuisinier et il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui rendit pas justice en ne les goûtant pas, voire à peine.

Cela devait changer, quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à aller de l'avant. Le seigneur passa donc une partie de la soirée à discuter des livres qu'ils avaient lus, puis de leurs vies respectives dont Wakatoshi omit une petite partie. La douleur s'était étrangement estompée mais il ne voulait pas qu'Eita crut qu'il le considérait comme un substitut car Wakatoshi se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Une sorte d'alchimie était en train de de mettre en place naturellement.

Goshiki récupéra le plataue qu'Eita avait placé près de l'entrée et entendit depuis la porte la conversation. Il sourit à l'idée que les choses allaient changé à partir de maintenant. Au son de la voix du maitre, il put deviner que celui-ci se sentait de nouveau mieux. Il regardait un instant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Celle-ci était légèrement entrouverte alors qu'elle était censée être fermée. "Non, cela ne peut pas être possible." se dit-il en allant vers les cuisines.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Wakatoshi et Eita eurent fini de converser. Ils avaient découvert qu'ils avaient beaucoup en commun et tous deux ne se lassaient pas de la présence l'un de l'autre. "Je pense que je vais me retirer, annonça le blond quand une main le retint.

\- Je veux que tu restes, fit Wakatoshi, tu peux dormir avec moi."

Cette demande prit Eita de court mais il obéit quand même en se déshabillant pour ne se mettre qu'en sous-vêtement. Wakatoshi admira le corps de celui-ci. Cela fait depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché quelqu'un et là il eut une irrépressible envie de céder à ce désir qu'il s'était interdit.

La peau d'Eita avait une carnation plus pâle que la sienne, plus laiteuse aussi. Wakatoshi lui fit signe d'approcher. Le serviteur était un peu angoissé, il voyait le désir brûler dans les yeux de Wakatoshi-sama, ce qui le flattait mais c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation.

Deux grandes mains parcoururent brièvement son torse. Il frissonna lorsque Wakatoshi-sama l'amena ensuite dans son lit pour le mettre en dessous de lui.

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard d'excuse avant de se mettre à caresser ce corps offert, de ses doigts qui en traçaient sensuellement chaque contour, de sa bouche qui butinait tour à tour les tétons, les suçant légèrement afin qu'ils durcissent pour mieux les savourer sous la langue. Eita poussa un long gémissement, plongeant les mains dans les cheveux du plus grand, l'insistant à faire davantage.

Une douce chaleur montait en lui, au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de Wakatoshi-sama posait de tendres baisers sur son torse, prenant son temps malgré son empressement, il descendit ensuite plus bas, traçant de la langue, le ventre plat qui se contracta face aux sillons brûlants qu'elle laissait. Le blond trembla face à ce plaisir brûlant, Wakatoshi-sama faisait preuve de beaucoup de tendresse, et pourtant, c'était pour lui une torture exquise.

Le seigneur contempla Eita qu'il trouvait magnifique dans son désir, les joues rougies, les yeux gris devenus sombres mais légèrement embarassé, il se mit alors entre les jambes pour picorer l'intérieur des cuisses de petits baisers avant de suçoter doucement les bourses au-dessus. Eita se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, c'était trop délectable.

Wakatoshi donna qurlqued petits coups de langue avant de s'éloigner un peu pour se dévêtir à son tour. Eita s'émerveilla à la vue de ce corps solide, d'une grande robustesse avant de sentir ses jambes être doucement être écartées.

Wakatoshi se mit alors tout contre lui et en profita pour l'embrasser, d'un baiser lent et sensuel, passionné. Le baron fut touché par la timide maladresse dont Eita y répondait. Cela devait être sa première fois donc il se décida de ne pas le brusquer. Il rompit le baiser et mit trois doigts dans sa propre bouche pour les enduire un peu avant d'en faire entrer un doucement dans l'intimité de son futur amant. Eita se raidit légèrement avant de se laisser aller, Wakatoshi lui embrassant tendrement le front pour le rassurer.

Celui-ci couvrit son visage de baisers lorsqu'un deuxième puis un troisième doigt préparaient lentement Eita pour l'acte à venir. Celui-ci haletait fortement quand..."Ah!"C'était quoi cette sensation soudaine? C'était si bon. Wakatoshi effleura de nouveau cet endroit avant de retirer délicatement les doigts.

Eita vit Wakatoshi-sama se positionner entre ses jambes, quelque chose de dur et de chaud touchait son intimité avant de entrer en lui, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur, s'accrochant désespéremment aux draps. Son amant attendit d'être entièrement en lui pour lui caresser le membre afin de le distraire de la douleur.

Il bougea ensuite lentement une fois qu'Eita fut ajusté tout en vérifiant si ce dernier éprouvait encore de la douleur, il vit son visage exprimer un grand plaisir et le sourire satisfait qu'il lui adressait l'encourageait à aller plus vite. Eita de son coté se sentait merveilleusement bien, la douleur du début s'était estompée pour devenir une sensation beaucoup plus agréable.

Le blond leva les bras pour étreindre Wakatoshi-sama. Il le voulait contre lui, dans ses bras comme pour l'envelopper de son amour. Le blond l'encouragea à aller plus fort, ce qui permit à Wakatoshi de toucher encore ce point qui l'avait fait crié tout à l'heure.

Celui-ci happa les lèvres de son amant, noyant ses gémissements entre leurs lèvres de la même manière qu'il se noyait dans cette chaleur qui devint si étroite qu'elle le fit venir. Il effleura ensuite le membre d'Eita qui en fit de même dans sa main.

Wakatoshi reprit son souffle et se retira doucement avant de prendre Eita dans ses bras tout en le recouvrant de la couverture. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait comblé. "Nous irons au jardin demain, lui murmura-t-il avant qu'ils ne sombrirent dans le sommeil, il est temps que je sorte de nouveau."

Le lendemain après-midi, Wakatoshi et Eita marchèrent près du jardin de violettes après avoir quitté le manoir. Reon fut content de voir son maitre de nouveau sortir et les domestiques s'étaient promis de préparer un festin pour fêter ça. Kenjirou s'attristait toujours à l'idée que ce n'était pas lui qui avait permis ce miracle mais Tsutomu était là pour lui remonter le moral.

Wakatoshi remarqua aussi que le blond avait un peu de mal à marcher, il le prit donc par la taille pour le soulager un peu. "Désolé, répondit-il simplement.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, déclara Eita, j'ai bien aimé."

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, contemplant le petit champ de violettes, légèrement couvert de givre ce qui le magnifiait davantage. Wakatoshi prit alors la main d'Eita. "Mon ami d'enfance aimait ce jardin, il l'entretenait avec beaucoup de soin. Nous avons été élevés ensemble lui et moi puis il est devenu mon majordome. Nous étions devenus plus que des amis à l'époque."

Il serra davantage la main. "Il est décédé des suites d'une maladie et je me suis enfermé depuis ce jour-là. En te voyant avec cette pile de livres qui me plaisent, je me suis demandé si cela n'était pas lui qui t'envoyait à moi. Après tout, il était aussi chargé de la bibliothèque."

Eita eut un regard surpris. Alors, le bibliothécaire qu'il avait croisé était...Celui-ci se tenait devant eux, un sourire aux lèvres, lui faisant signe de ne rien dire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le blond remarqua que Wakatoshi-sama ne le voyait pas. Il comprit tout.

"Je l'ignore, fit Eita en souriant, mais je serai auprès de vous aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez, j'en fais la promesse."

Wakatoshi lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Eita murmura alors d'un ton inaudible un "Merci" que le fantome entendit.

Satori regardait la scène d'un air attendri. "C'est à moi de te remercier, lui dit-il, Wakatoshi est maintenant entre de bonnes mains."Il commença à se changer en une multitude de pétales violettes. "Je peux me reposer en paix."

Le spectre disparut alors en une pluie de pétales qui s'envola vers le ciel.


End file.
